


It All Started With a Chocolate Frog

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: How a chance encounter between a Slytherin and Gryffindor changed everything.Tracey Davis x Harry Potter
Relationships: Tracey Davis/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61





	It All Started With a Chocolate Frog

Chapter One

Tracey weaved through the busy corridor of the Hogwarts Express as she made her way in search of the trolley. Tracey’s newest friend Daphne Greengrass and her both decided some chocolate frogs were a good memento to seal their newly acquired friendship. But alas Tracey drew the short straw and ventured from their cabin to find the trolley. With the Express full steam ahead towards their first year of Hogwarts the young Witches and Wizards aboard the train were quite literally coming out of their shells or more aptly put cabins. The corridors of the cars bustling with energy, laughter, and the occasional spot of magic.

Tracey huffed a strand of chestnut brown hair from her face as she nearly tripped over the foot of a lanky Fourth Year. Rolling her dark brown eyes at the failing attempt of upperclassmen trying to woo their fellow students Tracey kept an eye out for the cart. The trolley really couldn’t have gone this far in such a short amount of time.

Entering the next car Tracey’s lopsided grin grew on her face as her one dimple shown to the world.

_ ‘Gotcha.’ _

__ The trolley was parked in between two cabins with a throng of young Hogwarts Students meandering around like flies on spilled chips. As Tracey ducked into the crowd, she grabbed a handful of chocolate frogs, and as she reached into her pants pocket to pull out a few shillings her eyes caught the sight of a young Wizard who looked to be around her age.

Unlike the rest of the jittery mass of Hogwarts Students clambering for more sugar the young Wizard across from her waited patiently in line. Even with skinny arms and boisterous movement around him he seemed in awe of the selection of treats before him. Tracey’s head tilted as she studied him. His messy raven black hair fell just above his round and oversized glasses. Emerald green eyes studying the goodies like someone who’s never seen such a delicious spread. The shirt that he wore looked three sizes too big as it hung on his slight torso. 

The trolley lady spoke over the group that she had to go make change in the front of the car. The collective groan of the crowd was evident as the trolley lady chided them that she would be back in a few minutes. The crowd dispersed as students went their respective ways leaving only Tracey and the green-eyed Wizard. 

Tracey raised an eyebrow as she spoke, “Seems strange she wouldn’t have a magical resupply of change on hand?”

The young Wizard looked at her with a mystified glance, “I mean… I don’t really know if that would be strange or not.”

Tracey tilted her head, “Are you a Muggle born?

The young Wizard replied with a still perplexed expression, “Muggle born?”

Tracey gave him a lopsided grin, “I’m guessing you’re new to the Wizarding World then?”

The young Wizard nodded his head, “That easy to tell?”

Tracey nodded, “A bit, but same goes for Wizards in the Muggle world. I swear they’re easier to pick out. Have you ever seen a Witch try to start a car?”

He shook his head as Tracey released a small laugh, “A bit unnatural if you ask me.”

This earned a laugh from the green-eyed Wizard which sound very pleasant if anyone were to ask Tracey.

Reaching out her free hand Tracey spoke with a cheery tone, “I’m Tracey by the way. Tracey Davis.”

The young wizard met her handshake and replied with an equally cheery tone, “Nice to me you Tracey. I’m Harry Potter.”

Tracey felt her hand drop as her eyes widened, “You’re Harry Potter?!”

Harry’s smile grew meek as he nodded. Tracey’s expression grew remorseful as she replied quickly, “You must get that question a lot! I’m sorry! I don’t mean to be rude. Merlin if the Healers knew how I’d just screamed nearly in your ear they’d have a fit.”

Harry shrugged, “It’s okay! I’m still getting use to people knowing who I am when I’m still figuring it out.”

Tracey nodded, “Makes sense that you’d be new to this. Your family must have wanted to keep you out of the limelight given everything that happened.”

Harry’s eyes darted downwards as he spoke, “Something like that.”

Like a fog rolling in over the ocean suddenly Tracey felt pangs of sadness, fear, and hatred roll from Harry’s person. Echoes of screams, darkness, and pain prickled along her skin as Harry’s mind turned towards dark memories.

Tracey reached out her hand and took Harry’s much to his surprise as his emerald eyes darted from her hand to meet her gaze.

“Well Harry I’d like to formally welcome you to the Wizarding World.”

Harry smiled a bit as he replied, “Thank you Tracey. It’s a lot to take in.”

Tracey nodded, “Oh just wait until broom lessons.”

Harry tilted his head, “They’re going to teach us to fly?!”

Tracey nodded with a wicked grin, “It’s one of the classes I’m most excited about.”

Before Harry could reply a Wizard around their age with fiery red hair stuck his head out from a cabin a few rows down.

“Harry did you get the chocolate frogs? Hermione’s jumped out the window too!”

Harry turned his head to reply to the red head, “One moment Ron!”

Harry turned his attention back to Tracey, “I’ve got to go Tracey. Have to break the bad news to Ron.”

Tracey nodded as she placed three chocolate frogs into Harry’s hand much to his surprised expression.

“No need to give bad news harry.”

Harry shook his head, “Tracey you don’t have to give me chocolate frogs!”

Tracey shrugged, “I’ve still got a couple for Daphne and I. This way we both come back as the heroes.”

Harry replied with a soft tone, “Let me give you some…”

Tracey shook her head, “Nuh uhh Harry. I’m giving this to you. It’s what friends do.”

Harry’s expression lit up, “So we’re friends now?”

Tracey’s lopsided smile grew on her face, “We just shared chocolate frogs Harry it’s what friends do.”

Harry replied with a large smile, “Thank you then Tracey.”

Tracey nodded as she turned, “I’ll see you around Harry.”

Harry waved as Tracey walked away. And, released a small laugh as Tracey nearly tripped over her own foot before speeding up her walk as her cheeks burned. 

_ ‘Smooth move Davis. Make friends with bloody Harry Potter and trip over your foot when you finally looked cool.’  _ If Tracey would have turned around, she would have seen the warmth in Harry’s eyes as he followed her retreating from.

\-------------------

Tell me if you want me to continue, been a fan of these two since the early 2000’s.


End file.
